


Interlace

by InnerDreamer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerDreamer/pseuds/InnerDreamer
Summary: Juliana is at a fancy social gathering as a new rising fashion designer, and Valentina is here too.They're in the same room for the first time ever.Juls' brain wanders.





	Interlace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my imagination was going into a sensual whirlwind. Don't ask me.  
In my head, Juls and Val are at an important social event but don't know each other yet. They meet there.  
Valentina has some effect on Miss Valdés.  
Juliana's POV.
> 
> I'm posting this as I'm a bit tipsy, not really knowing why. Will delete later maybe. (English is my second language and I didn't beta this at all not really even by myself, so this is raw).
> 
> If you have some feedback tho, I'll greatly take it !

It hadn't been intentional

This mouth had been calling her gaze all night,  
the color flame to her moth, sweetness appealing

It was there, from the very first second  
the erotic aspect of a breath, a look, this fire inside  
the eyes full of desire, lust for life laying underneath

The game had begun, and honestly seemed promising  
her imagination had wandered quite early, this magnetic pull always calling, calling her back to where it instinctively thought it belongs  
this pull was irresistible, the connection blowing a simple human mind  
The fire was destructive, and tonight it was about destroying any reserve, any careful behavior  
this beast wasn't always present but never too far either  
and now  
now it was roaring as new  
an intensity that had never been here before  
quite scary and  
exciting  
enticing  
combusting

Her body betrayed her instantly  
As her eyes stopped, then tracing those perfect traits  
these ocean electric blue eyes  
the sparkle there screaming playfulness  
and dare  
As her breath caught in her windpipe  
and time suspended  
for this moment to still and shine  
As her stomach fell down  
and butterfly exploded in her abdomen  
and goosebumps warned her about the imminent danger  
As her heart pumped on the neurotransmitters  
speeding up for whatever stupid reason  
for the woman in front of her

She knew she was screwed  
Always will from now on

Her legs refused to move  
and her arms as well  
as she was merely standing there  
unable to form a coherent thought  
enthralled  
Surely  
Her beauty outside had to be the reflect of the beauty inside

She heard her laugh and  
her eyes watered a little at the sound  
angelic but raspy  
like a long-lost memory  
And this smile hold the joy of the entire world  
her mouth luscious  
this jawline teasing her, making her lips tingle with urge.


End file.
